Untitled
by Andiamar
Summary: In the distant future beyblading is banned. Two Beybladers have disappeared their names Tyson and Kai. Suddenly appearing they are the only thing that can destroy the mighty Andiamar. IT IS YAOI. KAIxTYSON
1. Chapter 1

"And the Blade Breakers win the American Tournament," the crowd erupted into chaos. The power went out and a single beam shown in the middle. A tall woman stood in the beam. She had long dark purple hair and was wearing a weird outfit. A smile lit across her face. "Hello humans, my name is Andiamar and I am looking for a boy by the name of Tyson. He plays on a team you humans call the Blade Breakers. If you humans bring me the boy I will spare your pitiful lives, if not . . . " a dozen hunched over men dressed in black appeared, their eyes were black slits and their mouths were covered with a black material; their hands were sharp metal fingers. "If you do not bring me the boy, I will let my creations lose into the crowd." A loud murmur rose up in the crowd. "Kai let me go, I can't let those people did because of me," Kai gripped Tyson closer to him and dragged him slowly toward the exit. "I'm, not letting her get you," he continued to drag Tyson. Andiamar noticed two people slowly sneaking away toward the exit, she raised her hand and pointed. Screams rose up into the atmosphere. Finally turning both Tyson and Kai ran down a corridor toward the exit.  
  
"Kai, they're all around us." "I know that," the creatures circled Kai and Tyson. "Naughty, naughty boys, trying to get away," Kai stood protectively in front of Tyson. "How sweet, get him." The two boys were taken care of real quickly, Tyson was lifted up by a creature. "No, Tyson," Kai growled out from where he lay bloodied. Andiamar glanced over to him. "Hm, bring him too," a creature wobbled over to him.  
  
Tyson screamed in pain as a doctor injected him with something. Kai's muffled cries soon followed and continued to get louder as time passed.  
  
6 years later. . . "Go Dracil, attack," a blond haired youth yelled. "Driger attack," the two spiraling beyblades hit each other and bounced apart. "I don't know why you two still play that, it was banned six years ago," a teenager sat on some steps. "Oh Kenny, let them have their fun, they don't get to have much anymore." "But Dizzi, if they're caught?" "Oh stop worrying, they'll be fine," the two boys stopped and sat down next to Kenny. Max leaned backwards and yawned. "I wonder what happened to Tyson?" "Don't think about that chicken," Ray snapped. "Jeez," Max held up his hands, "don't kill me," a radio played in the background. "And into days news the rebel fraction Eien(1) Unmei(2) has once again attacked another Mars factory. No other information was given about the attack. The Eien Unmei are still at large and in other news. . ." the radio faded into the distance.  
  
A tall black haired man walked out of a tent and looked around. "Alright, I want this place to be dead by tonight," yes sirs and okays went around the camp. "Ty, Ty." "Hm," a young man ran over to him. "Kai is asking for you, he says that we've got a problem," Ty's eyes narrowed. "Where is he?" "In his tent," Ty nodded and headed toward Kai's tent.  
  
Andiamar paced back and fourth behind her main scientist. "Dr. Aki, you told me my pets would be back here before now?" "I am sorry my lady, but they are stronger than I anticipated," Andiamar stopped pacing and leaned over his shoulder. "Well my dear doctor, you'd better anticipate a way to get them back," she turned and walked away. The doctor rubbed his neck where her fingers had rested.  
  
Pulling back the flap, Ty walked into a semi darkened tent. Looking around he spied Kai leaning over a map. Sliding his arms around Kai he set his chin on Kai's shoulder. "So what kind of trouble do we have?" Ty missed the smirk the passed over Kai's face. The next thing he knew he was lying half-way on the table. "The trouble is you're to stressed out," he leaned down. "Kai, not right now, I have things that I have to do before we set out," Kai leaned down till their mouths almost touched. "No you don't," and Ty never complained again.  
  
  
  
1-Eternal, everlastin 2-Destiny  
  
So what do you think, please review and could you help me figure out a name to name this story I can't seem to think of one. Thanks. Andiamar 


	2. Author's Notes

I thought I should give some facts about my story.  
  
It is yaoi between Kai and Tyson who I call Ty now, there is also other hints of yaoi between some of my characters I have made up, also there is hints of Kenny/Max and some of Ray liking Tyson. An evil person (Andiamar) has taken over the world. She has her scientist do experiments on beybladers and their bit pieces. In the finally process, if they survive, is that the beyblader now can control their bit piece's sprit, it is part of them now. In which both Ty and Kai survive this but just because they survived it doesn't mean it doesn't come without complications.  
  
Andiamar is from a race of people called Diamars. She is 6 foot 5, has long dark purple hair and blood red eyes. She wears an outfit consisted of black leather pants, a white long sleeve shirt with fire imprinted at the bottom of the sleeves, a pair of black knee high boots with a red jewel at the top, and a red jewel hangs from her neck. Her age is unknown.  
  
The Diamars are a race of people/creatures that are pure evil. They are a proud race and take over every universe they come across. They are a very powerful race of people.  
  
Her minions are creatures that she labels Grunts. They look like humans but are always hunched over and walk like that. Their outfits consist of all black. Their heads are bald, they have slits for eyes which is covered with a black cloth of some kind, where their mouths should be is a metal plate, they cannot talk. When they walk or ran they kind of do a hobble thing when they do anything, sort of how a monkey walks when it stands on its hind legs. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, only my characters though  
  
"Ty, what the hell are we doing here in this town?" Ty cast Kai a smile and continued walking. "We need to get supplies for the kids," Kai glared at him. Looking around he noticed all of the beyblades shops were closed and boarded up. "So have you noticed that all of the old shops are closed?" Ty nodded and smiled. "Ha, a grocery store, let's go," they walked in.  
  
Walking out with arms full of food, two young men ran over to them. "Ty, Kai." "Yes," the two men skidded to a stop. "We've got a problem, Andiamar's troops are coming," just as they relayed the message sirens started going off. "Dammit, here take these both of you and get back to camp." "What about you two?" "We'll be fine, now go," the two men nodded and quickly walked away. "So Ty what do you suggest we do?" Ty smiled. "Hide," Kai gave him a look.  
  
"How the hell are we suppose to lose them," they ran full speed down an alleyway. "Shit," they skidded to a stop and looked at the wall that blocked their path, "there is no way out." "Ha, ha, ha, you thought you could hide away forever boys, I don't think so." Whirling around they came face to face to Andiamar's General Cowan (1) and his troops. "Alright boys you can either come the hard way or the very hard way," Cowan laughed, "doesn't matter to me." "Not much of a choice," Kai snapped. Cowan raised his hand and pointed at them, "Dranzer."  
  
A loud explosion rocked the area knocking three boys to their butts. "What the?" a red light glowed in the distance. "Why does that look familiar Kenny?" "I don't know but that is the light from a bit piece," the three boys ran toward the light.  
  
Dranzer was thrown backward with enough force to slam into the wall. "Dranzer!!" it cried out weakly and struggled to detach itself from the wall. Finally struggling free, Dranzer collapsed to the ground. "No!" Ty was slightly glowing blue then stopped when three boys ran out from an alleyway behind Cowan. "Go away boys this has nothing to do with you," Max recognized Dranzer; he slowly took out his beyblades. "You dare oppose the great Andiamar," Max let his blade fly and he called out Draciel. "Max what are you doing?" "Just trust me," Ray nodded and let Driger soar. "Driger come out," the two creatures stood next to each other, Cowan smiled. "Fine then boys, attack," the grunts (2) hopped/wobbled over to the two creatures. Dranzer roared and slowly stood up. "How can you still be standing, oh well you'll be next." Dranzer not wasting anytime launched itself into the middle of the grunts and was quickly followed by Draciel and Driger. "No," Ty called out then grabbed hid head in pain, "no don't come out," Kai turned around, his face laced with worry. "Ty?" "It's Dragoon, he wants out." "Shit," turning back around he yelled out, "Dranzer destroy those troops now," Dranzer acknowledge him and started glowing blood red.  
  
Cowan looked at hid destroyed troops silently fuming. "This isn't the end, we will meet again," eagle wings extended from his back and he flew away, the three boys were starring open mouth at the general. Ty swayed and collapsed, Kai caught him. "Shit." "Kai?" he looked up and glared at them. "What?" he snapped picking Ty up, Dranzer disappeared. "Who was that?" "We need a doctor," Kai snapped. "Alright we'll take you to the hospital." "No," he yelled, "no hospital." "Alright, follow us," as they disappeared down an alley a foot soldier's hand moved.  
  
Kai leaned against the wall and starred at the closed door. They were stationed at Max's house and to his surprise Max's dad was a doctor. The door slowly opened and Max's dad walked out. "So?" Kai asked. "He's sleeping now, I gave him something to put him to sleep," he leaned against the door. "All right, I know you're Kai, now I want some answers, as do they," the rest of the group nodded. Kai pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of Max's dad. "Why should I answer your questions," the doorknob turned, Max's dad pushed off the door just as it opened. Ty stood there looking alert as ever. "We need to leave Kai Andiamar's grunts are on their way here," Kai nodded. Kenny noticed some thing hanging from Ty's neck. Reaching over as Ty walked by, he grabbed it. Ty would have jumped away at the close contact but Kenny had a good lock on his chain. Kenny examined the charm on the end. "A bit piece?!" it was, it was old and faded, having lost its shine a long time ago but the picture on it was still noticeable, "Dragoon?!" Ty ripped the bit piece out of Kenny's hand and tucked it under his shirt. "Tyson, is that you?" Max asked. Ty ignored his question. "They're coming Kai," he nodded, the windows exploded around them. Covering their faces, black shadows jumped through the windows into the room surrounding them. Kai's eyes glowed red and an explosion followed.  
  
1-Cowan means Hollow in the hill 2-grunts are what they call Andiamar's minions  
  
So what did you think, please review, I still don't know what to call it yet, if you have any suggestions please tell me. Thanks Andiamar 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer not mine  
  
"Did you really have to blow up the room?" Kai smirked and headed for his tent, leaving Ty to deal with everyone. "Dammit, Kai, shit," he ran a hand through his hair, "all right follow me," he headed for the meeting tent.  
  
Andiamar stood in front of a large glowing blue tube. Machines flickered on and off next to her. A smile spread across her face. "Soon, very soon," laughter echoed through the room.  
  
Ty collapsed in one of the chairs (furthest back) around a table. "Have a seat," he swept his hand around the room they all slowly sat down. Ty leaned back and propped his feet up on the table. "Tyson . . ." he cut Max off. "Ty, its Ty," they all looked at each other. "Ok Ty, where have you been these past six years?" Ty snorted. "Jump right into the flaming pit why don't cha." "What?" "Nothing, sorry ask another question." "But," Max protested. "I'll answer your questions but only the ones I decide to answer." "Alright, um," Kenny interrupted Max. "So why did Andiamar want you Ty?" he growled out the last word. Ty averted his eyes somewhere else. "She wanted me because I had great potential to become the strongest beyblader." "What?!" Ray had finally spoken up. "I don't know that's all I was told, before everything went crazy," Kenny's face continued to stay the same while Max's softened. Ignoring Ray's question he turned his head and looked backwards, sighing he stood up, "I have to go talk to Kai," he headed for the tents opening, Kenny's words stopped him dead. "So 'Ty', quite convenient to have your enemy close to you.' "Huh," he turned around and met Kenny's glare, "what do you mean?" "So why'd Kai do it. Did Andiamar promise him power or what?" "Do what, what did he do?" Ty was utterly confused. "I saw Kai dragging you toward the exit with you struggling at the arena six years ago." Ty's eyes hardened finally getting where Kenny was heading. "He tried to get me out of there Kenny and that's all I'm telling you." Ty's mind was a mess when he walked out of the tent and seeing Kai mobilizing his army didn't help either. He reminded himself that Kai did this all the time; he walked over to Kai.  
  
"Come on Kenny, you didn't have to be an ass to him," Kenny ignored Max's glare. Arguing could be heard from outside, they walked outside. Kai and Ty were in a heated argument. "They act like a married couple, always fighting," a voice spoke up behind them. Looking over their shoulder a tall bald headed man stood there. He smiled; "so you must be the group that Ty brought here?" they nodded. "So what are they arguing about?" "What aren't they," a new voice spoke up. "Hey Dustin." "Hey Josh." "Ty you are not coming." "Yes I fucking am," Josh sighed. "They are unbelievable, they both need to go get laid." The group looked at him, "what they do!" they watch Kai whisper something to Ty who in turn, turned bright red. "I think I know who won that argument," Ty noticed them and walked over. "Dustin, Josh, I want you to escort them to somewhere safe. Andiamar's found this place, she's on her way with her grunts." "Alright," they both nodded. "And take Ty with you," Kai spoke up behind Ty. "Dammit, I'm staying to help," Ty whirled around and glared at Kai who only crossed his arms. "I don't care if I have to tie you up and let them drag you out of here, but you are not staying," Ty sighed and hung his head. "Alright, I'll go but you better still be alive when I get back," Kai nodded. Ty turned around and let Dustin and Josh escorts him and their old friends way. Kai watched them leave before turning around and yelling out orders.  
  
Dustin closed the door to a small shack hidden in the forest. The shadows moved in front of the shack.  
  
Dranzer clawed his way through some grunts followed closely by Kai. He could hear Andiamar's laughter echoed everywhere around him. "Where the hell are you," he growled out. "Why I'm right here, my dear Kai."  
  
Ty propped himself upon a table and looked around. "Is this the safest place you could find?" Dustin nodded and looked back out the window. "Why are we hiding," Max asked, Dustin turned away from the window. The shadows moved even closer to the shack. "Because Ty here isn't very good in battle," Josh smiled, Ty glared. "I am too good in battle," they all laughed as Ty continued to pout.  
  
Kai blocked a blow from Andiamar's sword. "So why did you all of a sudden decide to attack us?" "You!" she laughed, "now who said I was after you?" Kai glared at her, his eyes widened and he took off running. He was followed by Andiamar's laughter.  
  
A horse skidded to a halt in front of a destroyed shack. Kai jumped off his horse, ran over to it, and started throwing timbers out of the way. "Ty, Ty, Dustin, Josh!!" he yelled, a couple of moans answered him, and lifting up a timber he helped Josh out. "Josh where is Ty?" "I don't know, shit," he looked around, "Dustin, Dustin?" a few timbers moved a little further back. Dustin slowly stood up, shortly followed by Kenny, Max and Ray. "Right here Josh," Josh sighed. "Shit, Dranzer," Dranzer appeared, "fly up and see if you can find Ty." Dranzer nodded and flew up. After a few minutes of calling out and flying around, Dranzer slowly floated back down. "Did you see him?" Dranzer shook his head and disappeared. "Dammit," Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Kai, what are we going to do?" Dustin asked stepping closer. "What can we do?"  
  
  
  
There's chapter 3 so what did you think please review and tell me thanks. Sorry took so long but I have been busy, band always takes up most of my time. Lol. Chapter 4 coming soon. Andiamar 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer not mine  
  
Andiamar frowned. "Why is it taking so long?" she pressed her hand against the tube. "He's resisting the treatment." "He is?" a smile spread across her face, "well he won't last much longer," laughter echoed through the room.  
  
1 week later Josh leaned into Dustin's embrace and sighed. "What the hell are we going to do with him," they watched Kai bark out orders. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had lost some weight. "Maybe we can knock him out," Josh laughed. "Hey it might actually work," a radio was playing somewhere near them. "Andiamar has appeared, we repeat Andiamar has appeared above the old Beyblade stadium. It appears that a young man is standing next to her. We will give further information when we are informed." "Do we tell Kai?" "He already knows," Dustin pointed to Kai who was heading for where they kept the horses. "Should we stop him?" Josh asked. "Ha, you try and stop him." "What do you think Andiamar wants?" "Anything."  
  
Andiamar watched Kai pull to a stop at the bottom of the stadium. "Come to me, my pet," she whispered.  
  
Dranzer landed, letting Kai jump off his back. He came face to face with Andiamar and no Ty. "Where is he?" "Whom could you be talking about," she smiled sweetly. "Bitch, where is he?" "Right here," she stepped sideways. Ty stood there with his head down. "Ty!" "He can't hear you or remember you," she crackled, Dranzer roared. "Well the I'll have to beat him to make him remember," Dranzer rushed toward Ty. Ty's head snapped up and his eyes glowed blue. Dranzer stopped; a blue light surrounded him, "Dranzer!" she smiled evilly. "Teach Dranzer a lesson but don't hurt him to badly, keep him in some tack." Dranzer screamed in pain as something slowly squeezed it tightly. Ty waved his hand and Dranzer went flying off the roof. He disappeared as he was falling. Kai glared at Ty, sighing in frustration Kai stalked over to him. Raising his hand as if to hit Ty. Ty readied himself for the hit, but Kai grabbed Ty's head and his lips met Kai's. Ty's eyes stopped glowing blue and widened. "What do you think you are doing? That won't work." She halted her speech as Ty lifted his hands. His hands halted at Kai's neck before traveling up ward and touching Kai's face. "What, no," Ty sighed. "Kai," Kai nodded, and Ty collapsed in Kai's arms. "Ty!?" "NO," screamed Andiamar, but she stopped suddenly and started laughing. "If I can't get him this way I'll get him another way." She turned and walked off the roof. Kai called Dranzer and they slowly made their way down.  
  
Cowan stopped in front of Andiamar and saluted. "You called me you Majesty?" Andiamar nodded and a smile played across her lips. "Yes I did, it seems that you have been chosen to be given a bit piece," he looked at her startled. "But I do not have a blade, your Majesty," Andiamar chuckled. "Oh well," her hand moved. Dark hands shot out from everywhere grabbing Cowan and lifting him up. "What . . . what are you doing?" his voice shook. Andiamar slowly got up from her throne and waltzed over to him. "I need a new specimen to experiment on," Cowan was raised to the roof and disappeared. An old man appeared next to her. She held her hand up, a bit piece floated in the palm of her hand. "Use this bit piece on him," the man nodded his head. The bit piece floated over to him. His hands closed around it.  
  
Ray punched a beam in the tent, making the rent shake. Kenny looked up from his position on the bed. Seeing that Ray wasn't going to knock the tent down he continued to type on his computer. Max cracked his eyes open from where he laid using Kenny's leg as a pillow. "What's wrong?" he said sleepily. "Kai brought Ty back," Max sat up. "What . . . when?" Kenny lifted an eyebrow at Max who only smiled. "A couple days ago, it seems though he just woke up toady," Max laid back down. "I don't know why you're so mad, he has a lover, you do know that, right?" Ray gave him a puzzled look. "He does, who?" Kenny chuckled. "If Max figured it out, I'm surprised you haven't." "Hey Kenny," Max began, Kenny continued. "Who is he always around Ray," Ray starred at him a black look across his face, when it finally clicked his face saddened. "Kai." "Wow, we have a winner tell him what he's won Max." "Be nice," Kenny ignored him and continued typing.  
  
Ty bolted up right in bed and looked frantically around at his surroundings. Kai sat asleep in a chair next to the bed he lay in. Ty smiled and leaned over, his hand brushed Kai's hair out of his face, Kai jerked awake. "Ty, you're alright," Kai stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He carefully gathered Ty up into his arms, who didn't protest one bit. "I guess I'm alright," he mumbled into Kai's chest, "where are we?" "In Tokyo." "Why?" "Andiamar doesn't know of this place yet." All of a sudden Ty gripped Kai's shirt, "Ty?" Kai said worriedly. "Something's coming, we can feel it." "Ty, Tyson," he whispered. Ty tightened his grip on Kai's shirt, "Ty." "It's coming, it's coming for us, it knows where we're at." Ty having pent the last of his energy collapsed in Kai's arms. Kai starred at him for a few more seconds before yelling out Dustin and Josh's names.  
  
Well there's chapter 4 so what do you think, I still haven't thought of a name to call this yet. Please review. Thanks Andiamar 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer not mine  
  
Kai stood before a map, Dustin and Josh by his side. "Kai something is definitely coming, the animals are going crazy." "Yeah I know," he ran a hand through his hair, "but where is it coming from and most of all what is coming?" before Josh could speak a theory a voice spoke up behind him. "It's one of Andiamar's creations, we can feel it," Dustin and Josh cast Kai a look they both had caught the way Ty was talking. "Um." Kai cut Josh off. "What the hell are you doing out of bed," Ty leaned against the door his stance showing he wasn't going anywhere. "I'm staying this time Kai, it's after us," again Josh and Dustin both glanced at Kai. "We'll help to," Ty looked over his shoulder, there stood his old group of friends. Ty shrugged. "I don't care what you do," both Max and Ray seemed to be taken back by Ty's harshness. Kai smirked then turned back to the map. "alright Ty, where are they coming from?" "here," Ty pointed to the northwest area and southwest area, "but I think they will try to surround us on all sides." "dammit, we don't have enough people to survive a full scale attack." "yeah I know," Ty stated, "that's why we are going to use everyone's bit piece." "alright," then it click Ty had said everyone, "no, you are not using Dragoon, he is to powerful." "I know that Kai but what other choice do we have, we are not strong enough to last through this battle." "there has to be another way," Kai stated not believing the facts presented to him. Sighing Ty walked over to him, leaning over he kissed Kai right on the lips. Max gasped, Kenny raised his eyebrows, and Ray looked liked he was about to be sick. Ty pulled back and whispered. "nothing's going to go wrong, I have you to take care of me," Kai smiled and nodded. "alright let's get this battle over with already," everyone nodded in agreement  
  
Ty stood next to Kai, Dranzer stood protectively in front of the two. "something's wrong Kai." "huh, what's wrong?" Dranzer sliced a grunt in half. "the thing that I felt, it isn't here." "what. . ." loud screams filled the air, Ty shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "it's here," more screams tore through the air. "is that people dying?" Ty shook his head. "no it's its call," Kai looked at him horrified. "what kind of thing could make that?" "that," Ty pointed to four heads appearing over a building. "shit it's a dragon," Ty started to glow blue.  
  
"go my creation, go capture back my pets," Andiamar cried loudly then started laughing hysterically.  
  
Ty's eyes start glowing blue. "Ty?" whispered Kai worriedly. "it's alright," he yelled, the blue started pulling away from him and slowly started to take shape. Slowly Dragoon began to form. Everyone's eyes stole looks toward the blue shape beginning to form. Dragoon let out a trumpet roar as he finished forming. Ty stood there gasping slightly, pain emanate on his face. "Ty can you handle him?" Ty slowly nodded, he looked up toward Dragoon who starred back with unblinking eyes. "let's do this Dragoon," Dragoon nodded, turning they both faced the four headed blood red dragon. Ty pointed his hand, "attack." Dragoon flew toward the dragon.  
  
Dragoon was thrown through a building, Ty cried out in pain. Dragoon slowly got up and floated in front of Ty, they started glowing blue. "Ty?! Don't you dare, you're not strong enough!" "I don't have a choice, that creature is like that." "Shit," Kai cursed, "be careful," Ty nodded and disappeared. Dragoon started roaring and thrashing about. "Ty?!" slowly Dragoon calmed down. 'I have it, I have it, just takes getting use to.' Ty/Dragoon faced the dragon and roared.  
  
Ty/Dragoon were able to gain the upper hand and it seemed that they would destroy the dragon. Slowly the dragon seemed to be gaining back the ground and Ty/Dragoon losing ground. Ty/Dragoon cried out in pain as it was ripped from the dragon and thrown. They crashed into a building. Raising slowly Ty/Dragoon starred at the creature unblinking.  
  
Andiamar laughed quietly to herself. "Why don't we make this fight a little more interesting," she waved her hand.  
  
Ty/Dragoon started forward, stopping suddenly he shook his head. Stumbling, Ty/Dragoon crashed into buildings. Standing up finally he shook his head again. Starting forward he paused yet again this time grabbing his head and shakking it in pain. Everyone stood there starring wide eyed at him. "Kai?" "not again," he yelled. All four heads locked on Ty/Dragoon and fired. "NO!!!" Fire balls hit him sending him crashing backwards through buildings. Collapsing, dust rose up all around him blocking him from view.  
  
Andiamar smiled.  
  
"Can any one see anything?" asked a very frantic Kai. "No, wait I see something." "Is it Ty?" "Um, yes it is but . . ." "But what?" "Something's wrong, he's just standing there." "What?!" Kai ran over to see for himself. Kai recognized what Ty had become. "Not again," Max, Kenny, and Ray starred at him with open eyes; Kenny stepped up. "What's wrong?" "He's lost himself." "Well is that bad?" Ray spoke up, Kai smiled. "No Ray everything will just be peachy," Kai snapped. "What will happen to him?" Kai turned back to Ty/Dragoon who begun to stir. "It gives Andiamar a chance to take over his mind," Ty/Dragoon roared.  
  
"yes, yes, destroy everything."  
  
Ty/Dragoon began to glow blue. "Shit, grab onto something he's going to use phantom hurrican!!" wind began slowly circling him. The dragon locked onto them and fired. A gust of wind shot up and knocked the fireballs away causing tramindous damage where they landed. Whirlwinds surrounded Ty/Dragoon and slowly moved toward the dragon. The hurricane swallowed up the dragon. Everyone watched as the dragon was ripped to pieces. A human body was seen flung into the distance. The winds died down. Ty/Dragoon floated in the air, his head down. "Kai?" "hm?" "how do we stop him?" "we can't." "what?! Are you crazy, we have to stop him," Ray snapped. Kai made choked laughter sounds. "stop him," Kai started laughing, everyone starred at him as if he had gone crazy, even Dustin and Josh. "Kai?" he slowly stopped laughing. Ty/Dragoon's eyes popped opened. Looking around Ty/Dragoon spotted a large group of Andiamar's grunts. Roaring he flew toward them, wind gathered around him. "stop him, Dragoon is the most powerful bit piece know, there is nothing stronger than him." "how is that possible?" Max asked in disbelief. "Dragoon is strong bit its uncanny ability to adapt to any situations that it is put into makes him the most powerful one out there." Explosions rocked the area, both troops were attacked, Ty/Dragoon left no one unfazied. "what can we do?" Max asked watching Ty/Dragoon destroy buildings and troops. "order a retreat and wait for Ty to gain back his control," Max and Ray starred at him in horror. Kenny looked toward Ty/Dragoon who was destroying a large group of grunts. "how long till he gains control?" Kai shrugged his shoulders. "dustin order the retreat," Dustin nodded and spoke into his radio. "Let's go, there is nothing we can do here." They turned and walked away. Dranzer stood atop a building watching Ty/Dragoon destroy things.  
  
Well there is chapter 5 all done, well what do you think please review thanks, chapt 6 going to be working on it, don't know when it will be up. Thanks Andiamar 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer not mine  
  
Dustin and Josh slowly snuck up behind Kai who was looking over a map. * "Alright, what are we going to do with him?" Dustin pointed to Kai who was slowly nodding off in a chair by a radio. "What can we do?" Josh smiled. "Knock him out?" the statement was so innocent that Dustin burst out laughing, soon grabbing his sides in pain. "What?" "Nothing, that seems like a good idea, let's do it."* Both Dustin and Josh raised their hands behind Kai who was tracing little markings onto a map. Just as they were going to hit the back of his head, Kai's head snapped up and turned toward the radio. "We repeat the creature has disappeared, our sources say that the creature was seen destroying buildings before it mysteriously disappeared . . ." Kai quickly stood up, his chair clanging backwards. "I have to go, he's human again," Dustin and Josh nodded. "Alright, Kai go get him back," Kai nodded and ran out of the tent.  
  
Kai surveyed the damage, sighing he looked around for Ty. Dranzer slowly circled above him. Dead bodies lay scattered around him, both grunts and humans. "This is not good," Dranzer gave a cry above him and dove to the ground further ahead. Running he found Dranzer standing protectively over a body. "Ty?!" kneeling down he reached out and touched Ty's neck, Kai sighed, "good a pulse. Come on Dranzer let's get him back."  
  
Andiamar stood behind a man dressed all in black sitting inside a circle with peculiar markings. "What is it that you want, my Queen?" a hood covered most of the man's face, his mouth the only thing seen. "I want you to weave a nightmare for me." "And whom am I to weave this for?" a smile broke out across her face. "Tyson."  
  
Kai leaned against the frame watching a doctor look Ty over. "Well, how is he?" the doctor collected his things. "He's exhausted but from what I can tell he will be fine," the doctor stopped in front of Kai. "He is to stay in bed no matter what, understand?" Kai nodded, the doctor left. Sighing he turned to lave. "This is going to be one hell of a week when you get up," he opened the flap. Taking one last look he left. As the flap closed a shadowly figure appeared and floated over to the sleeping Ty. Reaching out the figured laid a hand on his head. Ty winced but continued to sleep. The figures mouth began to move, and mumbled words spilled from his mouth.  
  
Kai stopped and looked back toward Ty's tent. Shaking his head he continued on his way. Dream {Tyson was strapped down to a table. Devices of torture hung around the room. A door was opened somewhere and voices floated in. "Break him, I need to be able to control his bit piece." "How would you want me to do this?" "Any god damn way you can." "Yes your Majesty," the door closed. A bald-haired man appeared in his line of vision; a whip lay in the man's hands. "I love to hear screams," the man walked over and leaned in, "specially the young boys," Tyson shivered.} The man continued to mumble as Ty visible shivered and cried out softly.  
  
Dream {Tyson lay bloodied and broken lying in a cell. In a cell next to him sat Kai a shadow appeared on the floor, looking up, there stood the bald haired man. Tyson whimpered and tried to back away. The cell door opened. He could hear Kai yelling and banging on the wall. "Don't you dare touch him, god Dammit, don't you touch him." The man chuckled and shut the door. Tyson continued to whimper as the man stepped closer to him. He could hear Kai yelling in the background.} Tyson whimpered and visible shook, the man continued.  
  
{Tyson lay on the floor, his eyes vacant. Kai was quietly trying to get his attention. "Come on Tyson talk to me, please tell me you're alright, Tyson please?" Kai voiced pleaded. "Kai . . ." "Tyson!" a sigh was heard, "Tyson talk to me, Tyson?" "It hurts Kai, it hurts everywhere." "God I know that but I'll figure away out of this." "Promise?" "I promise," a door opened, he heard growl, "no, don't," he heard Kai's cell door shake, "no, leave him alone, haven't you done enough. Take me and leave him alone." "How sweet, the boy trying to protect his love. Well we're not finished with him yet and then you're next my dear Kai." The door opened to his cell.} Ty screamed very loudly and started thrashing about. The man ignored this and continued mumbling.  
  
Kai looked up from his work, the screams, he recognized them. Instantly he was up and running before he knew what he was doing.  
  
Ty continued to scream; the nightmare he was in took over everything. Tears ran down his face and silent sobs broke out of his mouth every few sconds. The sounds of running could be heard coming in their direction. Finishing up what he was mumbling he left. Kai burst into the room just as the man vanished. "Ty!? Oh my god, no," he quickly ran over to Ty and tired to subdue him. Realizing he couldn't he screamed for Dustin and Josh.  
  
The doctor extracted the needle from Ty's arm and gave a long exhausted sigh. "This will put him out for a few hours but after that I don't know how he'll be," the doctor slowly collected his things. Kai starred Ty worry written all over his face. "He is going to be a walking time bomb when he wakes up. I don't know what scared him so badly but he will not be himself when he finally wakes, understand?" Kai nodded, pulling a chair up and sitting next to the bed. "You need to watch him every second of the day when he wakes up or else there will be dire consequences if you don't." "I know that doctor, I know that and I do know what he would be dreaming about to make him scream like that, its happened before," the doctor was going to question Kai more but was grabbed by Dustin and shoved out of the tent. "What are you doing, I have questions to ask that boy," Dustin shook his head, "and why not?" "Because they both have a lot of skeletons in their closets that they both want to stay shut forever, but people like you seem to like opening them and digging around in them. Bringing up bad memories that shouldn't be remember. So please stop asking questions and just leave them alone." "Alright I will," the doctor walked away. Dustin sighed in relief and said a quiet thank you to the retreating form of the doctor, a set of arms wrapped their way around him. "That was noble," a muffled voice mumbled into his back. "What?" Dustin said while continuing starring into the darkness. "What you said," Dustin shrugged his shoulders. "So, how is he?" "Still asleep." "You know who I'm talking about." he felt Josh smile into his back. "Yeah I know, but I don't know how he will be. Ty is his world if." Josh trailed off. Turning, Dustin wrapped his arms around Josh. "It's going to be okay, alright, they will pull through, they always," Josh hugged Dustin tighter. "Yeah, but you do remember what happened last time." Dustin set his head on Josh's and sighed, "yes I do remember and I hope to whose ever up there that it won't happen again."  
  
Kai starred unmoving at Ty; sighing in frustration he laid his head in his hands. "God why did this have to happen, I am going to kill her when I get my hand on her. "W..h..o..?" a voice croaked. Kai's head snapped up and his eyes met Ty's. "Are you alright?" Ty closed his eyes and shook his head, "was it those again?" Ty's head bobbed up and down. Quickly Kai positioned himself lying next to Ty. "Kai?" "It's alright, I'll be here till you wake up, I won't let anything happen to you," seeing the sincerity in Kai's eyes, Ty nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep. "What are you going to do Kai?" Looking over his should Kai found Dustin and Josh standing just inside the doorway. Josh was leaning on Dustin, a tired look shifting through his features. "I don't have any idea what I am going to do," Kai ran a hand through Ty's hair. "So you do know who did this?" Kai nodded. "Yes I do, it was her," realization hit the two hard. "Oh." "What is she trying to do?" a tired Josh mumbled. "Break him again so she can us Dragoon to do her bidding," a horrified Josh rapped his arms around Dustin, Kai looked away. "You will inform us when he wakes?" Kai nodded, he listened to them leave by the tent flap rustling as they left. "Don't wory abut meee, I wil bee fin," a half dazed Ty muttered. "But I have to since you won't," Kai stated matter of factly. "I dooo tu tak mi slf," muttered Ty, Kai quietly laughed and ran his hand through Ty's hair again; Ty sighed. "Fels goud," Kai all of a sudden wrapped his arms protectively around Ty, "Kai?" "Don't you ever leave me, I don't know what I would do with out you, you are everything to me." "Kai a romantic now ive sen everwe thing." "Ty I'm being serious, promise me you won't do anything to hurt yourself, promise me." "Kai I." "Promise me!!" Ty sighed. "I promise," he mumbled before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
Well there you go chapter 6 all done, sorry took long been busy well I am working on chapter 7 right now don't know when it will be up. Please review. Thanks Andiamar. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer not mine don't own them  
  
Kai woke up suddenly to have something or someone thrashing wildly next to him. "What the? Ty," he reached over and grabbed him in a hug, Ty continued to struggle. "God Dammit Ty, stop it, you are not there. You are in your tent with me, not there." Ty gripped Kai's shirt and slowly calmed down. "Kai?" "Shh, go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, k." "K," mumbled Ty. Kai watched him fall back asleep and whispered. "When will these nightmares ever end?"  
  
Kai approached Kenny, Ray and Max, "I have a job for you to do." "All three of us?" Kai nodded. "Yes, I need you all to watch Ty and make sure he is not alone at any moment." "Why aren't you going to watch him," Ray bristled. "Because," Kai hissed, "I have a job to do and I can't be stuck babysitting him," Kai suddenly smirked, "or if you want, the three of you can clean up the muck in the horse stalls," they all shook their heads. "Good, he's in his tent right now," they all nodded their heads again and watched him walk away; Ray was seething. "I don't know what Ty sees in him, he is such an ass hole." "What, jealous Ray?" Max questioned Ray with a smile on his face. "No," he huffed, "I am just worried about him, that's all." "Right," drawled out Max who still continued to smile. "Well, let's go see if he's awake yet."  
  
Groaning, Ty rolled over and fell out of bed. "Crap," sitting up he rubbed his head. Hearing voices coming his way, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Kenny, Max and Ray stepped into the tent. "Hey, did we wake you?" Ty shook his head. "No, I was already awake. So what are you guys doing here?" "Kai." Max elbowed Ray in the side. "We were wondering if we could get to talk to you since we haven't been able to," Ty eyed them. "Sure I guess, have a seat. So what would you like to talk about?" "So when did you and Kai get together?" Max piped up. "Ah," Ty tired. "Max don't ask him that," Kenny said. "Why?" "Nothing," Kenny sighed. "So when did you?" "Max!" "What!"  
  
"So what happened to beyblading?" Ty leaned against the headboard of the bed. "It was banned, if you were caught you were arrested." "It was?" "You didn't know?" Ty shook his head. "No I didn't, dang where have I been." "Yes, where have you been," whispered Ray, Ty looked over to him. "Hm, did you say something Ray?" "No." "Ah," grumble, Ty smiled sheepishly, "I guess I'm hungry," they all laughed. "Well at least something about you hasn't changed." Kenny and Max stood up. "Well we'll go get some food for everyone," Ty nodded. "Alright," Ray and Ty watched Kenny and Max walk out. "So how are you Ray?" "I'm good," Ty sighed. "Alright fess up, why are you all here?' "What are you talking about?" Ray said while looking around. "Kai told you to come and watch me didn't he? So what did he say he was going to make you do if you didn't come watch me?" Ray smiled. "Nothing gets past you does it?" "Nope, I just know how he is, an over protective bastard." "I'll agree on the bastard part." "So why do you hate him so much?" Ray stood up and walked over to him, "Ray?" Leaning over Ray's face almost touched Ty's, "Ray?" Ray's fingers traced Ty's cheek, Ty shivered and tried to pull away. "Why do you love him so much?" Ray captured Ty's chin Ray kissed him. Something surfaced in Ty's memory and he shoved Ray away, "what." "Don't touch me, don't you ever fucking touch me again," Ty snapped while standing up and stalking over to where Ray stood. "Hey," Ty grabbed Ray and shoved him hard out of the tent; he heard a crash. Wrapping his arms around himself, he shivered. "No, no, I'm no good," running forward he crashed through the tent and ran off.  
  
"God Dammit Ray what the hell did you do to him?" Kenny and Max helped each other up. "Wait a minute, Ty!?" Max ran into the tent, "oh, my god where is he?" "What, he was there a minute ago." Ray and Kenny stepped into the tent. Looking around they found a hole in the back of the tent. "Where is he, let's go," Kenny and Max ran through the hole, Ray stayed behind. Turning he walked out through the door.  
  
Running around like mad men they couldn't seem to find Ty anywhere, spying Kai they ran over to him. "Kai, Kai, we have a problem." "What!? What kind of problem, why aren't you with Ty. Wait a minute where is he?" "We don't know, Ray and him had a fight and then he ran off. Now we can't find him." "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him. Go find Dustin and Josh and tell them what has happened, I'll go look for him," they nodded and ran off. "Dang it where did you go?" he used Dranzer's powers to feel for Ty. "There you are," Kai took of at a run.  
  
Ty stood next to a sink, a knife rested on the edge laced with blood. Blood covered the entire sink. Ty visible shook. "I'm no good, no good, god please make the pain stop, I can't stand it any more," reaching down he picked back up the knife and started for his wrist once again, "I'm so sorry Kai, I am so sorry," he started cutting.  
  
Feeling something wrong Kai put an extra burst of speed into his sprint and skidded to a stop in front of the bathroom. Trying the handle he found it locked. "Ty, open the door, god dang it, open the fucking door," listening he could hear the shower running, "Dammit," stepping back he threw all his weight at the door. It made cracking noises. Ramming into it a few more times it finally broke under his weight. Crashing into the bathroom he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that there was blood everywhere, "Ty?" running, he tore open the door to the shower. Ty lay there pale and blue. "TY!" stepping into the shower, he kneeled next to him and reached out. "Good a pulse," lifting up Ty, he rushed out of the bathroom.  
  
Lying Ty on the bed he started stripping him of his clothes. Four people ran into the tent. "Get them out now, and come help me. We need to get him warmed up." Dustin and Josh nodded and shoved Max and Kenny out the door. Stripping down to his boxers, Kai climbed in the bed on one side of Ty. Dustin and Josh did the same and climbed in on the other side. Wrapping his arms around Ty. "Come on, don't you dare die on me," Ty's shivering slowly stopped and he snuggled closer to Kai, who welcomed him. Looking over Ty's head he met Dustin's and Josh's eyes. "What did he do Kai?" Kai averted his eyes, "Kai?" "He slit his wrist." Dustin's arms tightened around Josh. "Oh god, why?" Kai shrugged. "I don't, god, I don't know why. He promised me, he promised me we wouldn't do anything," Josh reached over and squeezed Kai's arm. "He'll be okay Kai, you'll see, he's gotten out of worse situations than this." "I know but he's going to be so unstable now," Kai's grip on Ty tightened. "Don't worry Kai, he'll pull through, you'll see."  
  
Andiamar stood in front of a mirror; a smile was present on her face. "Well, isn't this interesting," her smiled seemed to grow bigger, "very interesting indeed." The door opened behind her, she met black eyes in the mirror before the door shut.  
  
"No, no, pleas." "Ty." "No, let me go." "Ty wake up," arms encircled back around Ty. Slowly opening his eyes, Ty's meet Kai's, "are you okay?" Ty adverted his eyes somewhere else. "Ty?" he started to struggle out of Kai's embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." "Ty," Kai tightened his embrace, "I." Dustin burst into the tent. "Kai we've got a problem, Ray is gone," Ty stiffened. Kai looked over his shoulder. "What!? Shit." "What do you want us to do?" "Get ready to move out, we can't stay here now." "Alright, but." Dustin cast a look toward Ty who was trying to hide. "Go now!" Kai snapped. Dustin nodded again and ran out the door. " Would you stop," he snapped, wincing instantly when he saw the hurt in Ty's face. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you." "I'm so." Kai kissed Ty stopping him from further speech. "You talk way to much." "Ah, how sweet, comforting your lover." "What the." Kai rolled over; Ty tired to put up a shield but was to late. Kai was knocked backwards away from him. "Kai?!" Ty tired to get up but was pounced on by some grunts. "No," Andiamar smiled. "Oh yes, grab him too," she pointed to Kai, "oh yeah, you can thank one of your 'friends' for telling me where you were." "What?" Ty said in disbelief. "Well don't believe me, you'll see, let's go."  
  
I am so sorry that this took forever to get out I was busy studying for semester exams god I hate them. Well I am working on the next chapter I have lots of new ideas of what to do next. Please review and tell me what you think of it Thanks Andiamar 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer not mine  
  
Andiamar stood in front of a pillar Ty was strapped to. "So my darling, how have you been?" Andiamar smiled sweetly, Ty glared at her. "Oh, don't be that way." "Where's Kai?" he simply stated. "Oh, always worried about each other," she pouted, "well, he is fine so stop worrying," Ty continued to glare at her. "Fine you spoiled prat, I'll bring him in," a smile graced Ty's face before disappearing on the sight of a bloodied Kai. "What the hell did you do to him?" Ty snapped rather loudly, Andiamar smiled. "Nothing really, just taught him a little lesson which should have been taught a long time ago." "What!?" "He should have never tired to escape, but enough with him onto you now," Andiamar thought for a second before speaking up. "I bet you are wondering who betrayed you," she waved her hand at the door. The door slowly opened. "Ray?!" "What?" Kai looked over and growled, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." "Well you didn't." "Take him," she pointed to Ty, several grunts appeared and collected up Ty who was to shocked to resist. "No, leave him alone," Kai yelled, struggling against his holders. He watched helplessly as Ty was carried through the door followed closely by Ray. "No Ty, Dammit leave him the hell alone." "Don't worry," Andiamar smiled evilly, "you'll be more occupied to worry about him."  
  
Ty was dragged kicking and yelling into a small room with a tattered bed and one chair; Ty was strapped down to the bed. Ray ordered the grunts away and walked over to Ty. He pulled out a knife and sat on Ty's mid-section. "Ray?" "Why do you love him so much, when he treats you like shit," Ty looked away. "You wouldn't understand why I love him but I do," Ty's shirt was ripped buttons went flying. Ray poised the knife over Ty's stomach, whose breath hitched. "Say you hate him and confess your undying love to me and I might not do anything to you." Ty looked Ray in the face, his eyes fearless. "I can't do that." "Fine," growled Ray, and shoved the knife downward hard. Screams echoed out in the hallway.  
  
Kai was strapped to a crucifix by barbed wire. Every so often electricity would run through making him squirm, which would in turn make the wire cut deeper into his flesh. Blood was running down his body and making a very large pool on the floor. He had heard Ty's screams; trying to get away he was only rewarded with more pain. "God no, please leave him alone," he whispered. "It should be yourself that you should be worried about not him," a voice spoke up. Kai heard the crank of a knob turning before he was hit with more electricity making him cry out in pain.  
  
Ty lay still strapped down to the tattered mattress, his clothes were ripped and knife markings were scattered across his chest. Ray sat sideways in a chair his shirt hanging off his leg. "Why," Ty finally croaked out his throat sore from screaming. Ray looked over to him. "Don't take it personal I'm just doing my job." "Job."  
  
Ray got up and walked toward Ty. "No, please, don't." "Sorry got a job to do," Ray stepped closer to him. "No, please don't, no more," Ray shook his head. Ty's eyes started to glow blue. Ray leaned over Ty. He was thrown backwards into the wall. Dragoon floated protectively over Ty. Ray smiled and touched the tiger necklace that hung around his neck. The walls started glowing green. The light got brighter making the two close their eyes. When the light disappeared Dragoon was nowhere to be seen. "No, god no," Ty cried out, Ray got up and walked over to Ty. "Now what are you going to do without you precious dragon and lover."  
  
Kai jerked awake and looked around. The bald man was gone, "what the hell." he felt it again, "no, Tyson."  
  
The balm man stepped in front of Kai smiling. "Can you hear the screams, they sound so wonderful," Kai growled. "He, he, he, jealous. Andiamar wanted that boy to make Dragoon to appear and after that he could do anything he want to him." Screams echoed through the room. "The screams, I remember them when I had him." The bald man laughed, Kai started seeing red. "Oh yes and the way he whimpered, I hope I get to have him after that boy." Kai screamed power surged through the room throwing the bald man across the room impaling him on a lever. Dranzer appeared and burned the wire of Kai, falling he caught himself the last second. Standing up he eyes locked on the man and seemed to grow redder. Dranzer cried out and a red light filled the room. When it disappeared, Kai was nowhere to be seen. The last thing the bald man saw was a large fireball coming for him.  
  
Ray lifted Ty up onto his shoulders, he had felt Kai's powers intensify then disappear suddenly. He knew Kai would be after him looking for Ty. So he had knocked Ty out making it harder for Kai to track them. "Well time to get you out of here before Kai blows the whole place up."  
  
Dranzer sniffed the room, blood seemed to flow from his body form unknown places. 'Gone,' turning he sniffed out in the hallway, 'there.' Dranzer took off down the hallway.  
  
Dragoon lay suspended in a bubble, a claw with some sort of collar reached into the bubble. The collar was attached to Dragoon's neck. Dragoon's eyes popped open, his eyes went from blue to blood red.  
  
Ray skidded to a stop. "What are you doing?" Andiamar stood in front of him blocking his way of escape. "I told you, you could have him but not to take him out of that room." "I'm getting him out of here," Andiamar laughed. "Do you think that will make for what you have done, ha, you've already lost that," Driger appeared growling at the door that they had just come through a minute ago. Red light emanated through the door. Andiamar smiled, "have fun, you'll never survive his wrath." She disappeared and Dranzer burst into the room.  
  
Driger blocked the blow and growled. Dranzer stood in the doorway, eyes locked on Ty. Ray lifted Ty off his shoulder and carried him to the side. Walking back to Driger he stood behind him. Dranzer roared and flew toward the two. Driger ran forward to meet him in the middle. Soon Driger was consumed in a gigantic column of fire. "Driger!" Ray yelled, Driger screamed, the fire column exploded. "NO!" Ray collapsed to his knees, "Driger," Ty struggled to stand up; Dranzer swayed slightly but continued to stand. "Kai," whispered Ty. Making it to his feet he started for Dranzer. Dranzer roared and locked his eyes on Ray.  
  
Ty jumped in front of Dranzer stopping his attack. "Stop, please stop, don't do it." 'Ty?' Ty nodded, Kai seemed to float out of Dranzer, his feet made tapping sounds as they touched the ground. "You okay?" Ty nodded. "Yes," Kai looked behind Ty to where Ray still sat, "no." "But." "It's not worth it, he's not worth it," Kai nodded. His eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed. "Kai!" Ty caught Kai and collapsed to his knees; Kai's stable breath tickled his neck. Ray slowly stood up and took a step toward Ty. "Don't come any closer," Ray looked hurt, "what you thought getting me out of Andiamar's grasp would make me look over what you did to me. I don't think so." Andiamar shimmered behind Ray, "No," she grabbed his throat and lifted him up. "Why would you care," she lifted her hand and smiled. "No!" she brought her hand down.  
  
Ray gasped, blood gushing out of his mouth. Andiamar pulled back her bloody hand and let him drop. Reaching up he touched the hole in his chest. Looking back up he met Ty's eyes before collapsing. Andiamar snapped her fingers, a dozen or so grunts appeared surrounding Ty and Kai. "Take them," she pointed. "No!" Ty's eyes glowed blue and in a flash of light the two were gone, Andiamar frowned. "Hm, seems he can still tap into his bit piece's power with him gone, interesting," she disappeared. The dream weaver appeared standing over Ray. "It isn't your time to die yet child. You still have something to complete," the dream weaver raised his hand. Light blue magic seeped form his fingers and engulfed Ray. When both the light and the dream weaver disappeared Ray's finger's twitched.  
  
Well there's chpt 8, I am so sorry to take forever to put this up. But it is done. I am almost done with this story. I will be working on the prequel to this story and another story (an au story). Please review. Thanks Andiamar 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer not mine  
  
"Dustin we can't stay here any longer, she knows," a man yelled at Dustin. "I know that but." a blue light emerged in front of them. Slowly dispatching, Ty materialized holding Kai in his hands. "Ty, Kai, Josh get a medic over quickly." Running over he slide to his knees next to Ty, who flinched away from his touch, "Ty?" "Kai, he needs help, please," he said tiredly. "Alright Ty, Josh is bringing a medic." "Good," Ty collapsed in Dustin's arms.  
  
Ty in a chair had his knees drawn up to his chest. He cast weary eyes over to where Kai lay bandaged. He had been in critical condition earlier and the medics still weren't sure if he would survive the night. A blanket was dropped onto his shoulders, jerking he looked up. Josh stood over him; a sad smile was present on his face. "Any changes?" Ty shook his head and looked back at Kai, "hey don't worry this is Kai we're talking about; he'll pull through." Ty shrugged his shoulders, "why don't you get some sleep, you can crawl up in bed with him if you want to." "I don't want to go to sleep, I might miss him waking up or else." Josh nodded, understanding. "Alright, well give a holler if there are any changes," Ty nodded. Josh walked back towards the door where Dustin stood leaning against the doorframe. "Well?" Josh looked back over his shoulder. "Not so good, Kai better hurry up or Ty will go crazy and we defiantly don't need that," Dustin nodded. "Come on there's nothing we can do, let's go to bed." "Alright," Josh let Dustin lead him away.  
  
Andiamar stood a top of a building, Dragoon floated behind her. "Call them my pet, call them to me," Dragoon's eyes glowed blood red and piercing roars filled the sky's.  
  
Ty's head snapped up and listened to the roars. "Dragoon," he whispered. "Tell the truck that hit me to shut up and let me die in peace," a voice grumbled. "Kai!" Ty nearly jumped on him but was stopped by Kai's hand on his arm. "You're okay," Kai nodded; slowly sitting up he gathered Ty up into his arms. "Is that Dragoon?" he said suddenly, Ty nodded into Kai's chest. "What happened?" "He was taken away from me." "How?" "I don't know. She has him Kai and I can barely feel him any more," Kai's arms tightened around him. "Don't worry we'll get him back."  
  
"You two are the most suicidal people I know," Dustin stated while watching Ty and Kai work. "So," Ty said smiling, Kai threw up his hands. "God Dammit, if that stupid roaring don't stop I am going to go crazy," he growled out, ready to bang his head on the table. "Well. Josh we have a problem; Kai's gone mad," Dustin poked Josh in the ribs who in turn smiled. "Yep, we've defiantly have a problem, I think we need to lock him up before he drives everyone mad," Ty laughed at their joke. Dustin and Josh smiled at each other; they had accomplished getting Ty to laugh. "Good you are laughing," Kai nodded in agreement; Ty sobered up instantly. "What are we going to do about Dragoon?" "Don't know," Ty sighed, Kai walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Ty. "Stop worrying, we'll get him back." "I know that but how?"  
  
"What have you called us for my Queen?" a man kneeled in front of Andiamar. "I have called you to guard this area." "My Queen?" "You will understand later," the man nodded. "Yes my Queen.  
  
Ty leaned against the wall, his arms folded up against his chest. Kai was discussing with Dustin and Josh about what they should do. Their spies had informed them before they were captured, that Andiamar was gathering her forces for something big. Ty knew it had something to do with Dragoon. Sighing Ty knew what he would have to do. "God I wish there was another way," Kai looked up his eyes resting on Ty, noticing instantly the saddened look. 'What is he thinking, no' it downed on him. He started for Ty, "no you don't," Ty looked up and met Kai's eyes. "I'm sorry," Ty's eyes glowed blue. "No," Kai ran toward him. "Sorry," Ty disappeared just as Kai got to him. "Kai, where did her?" Dustin and Josh rushed over. "To confront her on his own." "Oh no," Kai glared at the space where Ty once stood.  
  
Andiamar noticed Dragoon's eyes were glowing a bluish color. "Hm, what is he doing?" Ty suddenly appeared standing below Dragoon. "Well, well, well, I was coming to get you but you seemed to make my job easier," she pointed her hand at him, "Dragoon, take him." "No," Ty's eyes glowed blue, Dragoon's hand closed around him, "what the." his eyes rested on the collar. "Oh god, what is that?" Andiamar smiled. "Nothing really, he's just under my complete control now." "No." "Yes," she hissed. A blast hit Dragoon's hand making him cry out and drop Ty. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" An angry Kai landed Dranzer next to Ty. "I'm sorry but I could have gotten him back but she has a collar around his neck. It's stopping me from breaking her hold over him." "What."  
  
A round object floated behind the two arguing figures. It slowly floated closer.  
  
"Well I'd love to stay and hear you two lovers quarrel but I've got a world to rule," she waved her hand. "What." an object raced toward Ty from behind, closing itself around his neck, "No," Ty clawed at it trying to get it off. "Kai get out of here before." Andiamar waved her hand again and Ty's eyes went blank.  
  
  
  
Here's chpt 9 finally next chpt very soon ending very near. Please review thanks Andiamar. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer not mine  
  
"Shit," Kai sent Dranzer away who complained but obeyed his master, "Ty," he slowly tired. "Ha, no such luck, you wont get through to him this time. I put into account your feelings for each other, so." she laughed, "you kissing him wont work." Kai slowly backed up, "boy you have caused me more trouble then you are worth. I should have killed you a long time ago. But." she pointed her hand at him, "it would be more devastating if your lover did the job. Ty." "Shit," Kai took off running, he usually never ran but he knew how powerful Ty was and how strong he could get. "Kill him," Ty took after Kai, catching up to him real quick. Kai turned around and blocked the first blow. A fist was rammed into his stomach knocking the breath out of him. The next hit sent him up into the air. He was hit from above by a force and knocked several feet into the ground. Groaning he slowly stood up; looking up he came face to face with Ty. "Shit," he took a step backwards; Ty grabbed his shirt and punched him. Staggering back, he was hit again by a wave of magic and sent flying. He crashed into a building, bounced off and fell to the ground. Getting to knees he coughed up blood. Kai's vision blurred and he wiped his mouth. A pair of feet appeared in his line of vision.  
  
A figure appeared behind Andiamar, a smile crossed their features. Taking a step closer they spoke up. "Hello Andiamar," she whirled around, her eyes widening. "You?!"  
  
A hand reached down, grabbing Kai around the neck, he was lifted up into the air. He made chocking sounds as he tried to catch a breath. He tried to pry the hand from his neck. "Ty. please.. Stop," Kai chocked out, a smile spread across Ty's face. "Tyson!" he all of a sudden stopped and starred blankly at Kai. Ty's grip loosened and Kai fell to the ground. He rubbed his neck; he knew there would be a bruise. Ty collapsed to the ground a blank look still etched on his face. 'Help him now,' Kai looked around. "What?" 'Help him now while I have her distracted.' "Who are you?" 'Do it now, boy!' the voice snapped, Kai crawled over to Ty, sighing he knew what he would have to do. Reaching out he gripped the collar and pulled. Electricity hit him, gritting his teeth he continued to pull. He yelled out and ripped the collar off of Ty's neck. He crashed backwards, hissing in pain he felt old wounds reopen. "Dammit." "Kai?" Kai's head snapped up and met Ty's eyes. " Kai!" Ty tackled Kai, Kai's arms circled around him. "I'm so sorry," Ty cried. "Its okay, I'm not mad," Kai felt a presence above them and looked up. Dragoon floated there, Kai noticed the absence of the collar, "Hey Dragoon," the gigantic creature nodded and started shrinking. Dragoon wrapped himself protectively around both Ty and Kai. "Ty we have to stop her before." he trailed off as Ty pushed away from him, "Ty?" "I have to do this myself." "But?" Ty placed a finger on his lips. "Please Kai, I need to fight my own nightmares." "I don't." Ty silenced him with a kiss. Ty lifted his hand and grabbed Kai behind the next bringing him closer. "I'm sorry," Ty squeezed a pressure point on the back of his neck. Kai's eyes widened then closed, he collapsed into Ty's arms; Ty laid him on the ground. Before standing up he kissed Kai on the lips, lingering for a moment he finally stood up and started for where he could see Andiamar standing on top of a building. Dragoon floated next to him his head held high.  
  
Andiamar stood up and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "How dare you betray your own race," she hissed starring at the dreamweaver. "How dare you intervene with my plans," a smile crossed the dreamweaver's face. "He comes," he disappeared, leaving her wondering what the hell he had meant. "Andiamar!" she whirled around.  
  
A figure followed the shadows heading in a beeline for Andiamar.  
  
"How did you get that collar off?" she glared at him. "I had a little help from my lover," Andiamar growled, her power rising, "Dragoon," Dragoon melted into Ty, giving him full use of his powers. "Come on Andiamar, let's finish this." "Yes let's but this time I'm going to kill your little ass and then your so called boyfriend." Ty smiled. "Not if I get to you first," Andiamar struck Ty hard with a blow of power, hard enough to cause him to take a step back. A shield went up instantly protecting him from getting too much damage done to him. Ty smiled, "is that all you can do?" Andiamar growled, suddenly stopping she smiled. "Oh no, I have lot's more planned for you," she raised her hand and pointed it at him, "much more."  
  
A man adjusted his scope till if was level with Ty's head and slowly started to pull the trigger. Something hit the man just as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Ah," Ty gripped his side in pain; blood flowed through his fingers. "Drat, he missed," she laughed; she walked over to him and raised her hand. Ty's eyes glowed blue.  
  
Kai groaned; sitting up he rubbed his neck. "I'm going to kill him," slowly getting to his feet, he got his bearings. "Now, where is he?" an explosion rocked the area, "never mind, that answers my questions." He slowly started for where he thought Ty to be. "I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him," Kai grumbled as he continued toward a tall building.  
  
"So, where's your lover?" Andiamar danced away from a ball of energy. Standing back she gathered energy in her hands and threw it at him. His shield shattered on contact with the ball. He was sent flying backwards. Something caught him and wrapped their arms around him. "I'm going to kill you," looking up Ty met Kai's eyes. "Kai?" Kai smirked. "What is it with you and doing things by yourself?" Ty shrugged. "Don't know," a red shield went up around them and the energy ball bounced off. "Come on let's do this together," Ty nodded his head. They started to gather their energy together. "I don't think so boys," she gathered her energy around herself and threw it at them. A mixture of blue and red energy met hers in the middle. "You'll never defeat me," she put an extra burst of energy into the attack. Their attack diminished under the pressure of her attack. Kai's shield instantly went back up just as the attack reached them. The shield began to crack under the pressure. "I can't keep this up any longer, my shield is going to shatter," Kai gritted through his teeth. "Shit," Ty starred at Andiamar, he noticed something mover behind her, "what the."  
  
A pair of arms locked around Andiamar pinning her arms to her chest. "What the. you," she growled. "Ray!?" Ty called out. "Finish this now Ty, destroy her." "But," Kai was already gathering her power. "Do it, if you don't this will never end," Ty nodded and gathered his energy, "I'm sorry Ty if it is any conciliation," Ty nodded. Kai and Ty pulled their energy together and sent it hurtling toward Andiamar. "No," she tired to put a shield up but was stopped by Ray's power. "I don't think so Andiamar not this time." "NO," she screamed as the attack hit the two of them, Ray smiled and closed his eyes. An explosion rocked the area.  
  
Voices drifted in and out. 'There they are.' 'Oh my god, look at.' 'Are they alive?' footsteps approached the two. 'Yes they are.' 'Let's get them back to camp,' the two were lifted up and carried away.  
  
  
  
Well there is chpt 10, I have one more chpt to go, it is the ending finally, there will be a prequel to this story and when I finish that I might work on a sequel to. Please review. Thanks Andiamar. 


	12. Chapter 11 Epilog

Disclaimer not mine Last chapter  
  
Ty groaned and opened his eyes, only to see a face hovering over his own. "Ah," he cried out and shoved the face away. "Ow, god Dammit Ty did you have to shove me?" "Huh," Ty leaned over and saw Josh laying on the floor starring up at him. "Oh Josh, I am sorry," Josh slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "That's okay," Josh began to examine Ty.  
  
Dustin leaned against the door and watched Josh hover over Ty. "Give him a break Josh, he just woke up," Ty nodded in agreement. "So, um, how long have I been out?" Dustin stepped into the room and walked over. "A couple of days, you guys were in pretty bad shape when we found you," Josh spoke up. "So what happened out there?" Ty adverted his eyes. "It's over, she's dead." "But," Dustin touched Josh's arm, Josh looked up at him. He shook his head, his eyes saying don't ask.  
  
"Ty you can't go alone," Josh tired to stop Ty from leaving but Ty continued to get dressed. "I am going Josh, I won't stay very long," he cast a look toward Josh on his way out, "I promise." Josh sighed and nodded. "Be careful," Ty smiled and nodded, then walked out the door.  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked around. An empty bed lay pushed up against his. Ty was nowhere to be seen. "If your looking for Ty, he's not here; he left awhile ago," Dustin stated. Kai looked over to where Dustin stood. "I thought you might want me to be in here to watch you instead of mother hen Josh.," Kai smirked and nodded "Where is the mother hen?" Dustin chuckled. "I got him to finally stop worrying and get some rest," Kai slowly sat up. "I need to go find Ty," Dustin nodded; reaching over he grabbed some clothes off of a dresser and tossed them to Kai; who easily caught them. "I'll leave you to yourself, and keep Josh from stopping you," Kai nodded and watched Dustin leave. Kai slowly got up and got dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a faded out logo t-shirt. He slipped on a pair of broken-in army boots and left; grabbed the leather jacket by the door.  
  
Josh spied Kai sneaking out of camp. He started for him; a set of arms closed around him and a chin was set on his shoulder. "Leave him be Josh." "But what if." "Don't, let him go find Ty, they need to be alone together," Josh finally nodded after a moment. "Alright, I'll let him go bit." "Nothing will go wrong, stop worrying," Josh pouted and Dustin chuckled. "Fine."  
  
Ty stood up and admired his handy work. A small grave marker stood on top of the rubble that had been caused by the explosion. "Rest in peace," a breeze blew causing Ty to shiver, a jacket was set on him. Turning his head he met Kai's eyes. "So this is where you wondered off to," Kai glared at the marker. Ty elbowed Kai in the stomach. "Quit it, be nice," Kai continued to glare at the marker, Ty sighed. "So how are you?" Kai wrapped his arms around Ty who winced; he adjusted his grip, "sorry." "I'm fine." "How are you really?" Kai looked out into the horizon and watched the sun set. "I don't think I'll ever be fine in that sense Kai, but I guess I'll get better over time," Kai nodded. "Well don't worry, you've got me, Dustin and Josh to take care of you," Ty laughed. "You mean mother hen Josh," Kai laughed out loud and nodded in agreement. "So true," Ty watched the sky change colors. " So what do you think we'll do now?" "Don't know, let's ask Dustin and Josh. Maybe we could start a beyblade shop, or whatever," Ty laughed at his lover's confusion. "Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that, let's go ask Dustin and Josh," Kai chuckled, still glaring at the marker about ready to knock it over. Ty sighed then smiled. "Jealous lover, jeez what have I done to myself. How the hell do I put myself in these type of situations," Kai shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "What do we do now?" Ty asked again. "Why don't you both die," a voice spoke up behind them. "What the." whirling around they came face to face with Andiamar. A ball of energy was resting in the palm of her hand; a smile was present on her face. Before they could do anything, an explosion rocked the area, where they stood. The End  
  
  
  
Hey well this is it for this story, don't worry but there will be a sequel but I am going to do the prequel first, some things that are going to be said in the sequel need to be explained with the prequel. Also working on another beyblade fic. It will be au with Tyson and Ray pairing.  
  
Teasers-  
  
Prequel---Kai kissed Tyson, feeling him start to give in he pulled back and walked away, again.  
  
Sequel--- Reincarnation, Tyson has Kai's personality and Kai has Tyson's personality. 


End file.
